Human Pain For A Day
by Mama Wolf Pack
Summary: "Yeah, you're right." Kara shot a faint smile at Alex, swinging their joined hands between them. "The world can survive without Supergirl for one day." Famous last words.


**Prompt:** Could you do a story where Alex was with Kara when she broke her arm instead of James?

* * *

"Hey!" Alex called, spotting her sister walking away from CatCo.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Don't you have to help Henshaw with something?"

"Oh yeah, that." Alex waved away the notion as if it were an incessant thought and matched her pace to that of her sister's. "I had to clean a 12-world-conquering alien's fish tank cell." She made a face before turning back to Kara as if noticing something for the first time. "Where are you off to? I was just about to head up to see you."

"Ms. Grant is sending me home so that I—" she broke off to sneeze into the crook of her arm.

"Ah" Alex nodded understandingly. "So you don't infect her with your alien germs."

"Alien germs?" Kara looked affronted at the agent, "It's _your_ human germs that have infected me this _one time_ I'm not invulnerable!" she shoved her laughing sister away from her.

"You know I read somewhere it's called 'Solar Flare' when a Kryptonian loses their powers."

"What, someone wrote a book on 'Kryptonian Superpowers And How To Use Them'?" Kara asked, bemused.

"Well, your cousin calls it that, and," Alex walked backwards to meet her sister's eyes, "if there _was_ a book about superpowers, I have a feeling it would be more of a 'How To: For Dummies' kind" she teased.

"Brat." Kara rolled her eyes and turned Alex back around so that she could avoid colliding with a lamp post.

"You know, he likes to name them: Heat Vision, Freeze Breath—"

"He is such a nerd." The two shared a laugh at the Boy Scout's expense.

Kara let out a sigh of defeat, "Well today I'm less 'Girl of Steel', more 'Girl of Stucco'."

"You'll be alright Kara" Alex grasped Kara's hand and squeezed it as they walked. "Just lay low and enjoy your time off. You'll have your head back in the clouds in no time."

"Yeah, you're right." Kara shot a faint smile at Alex, swinging their joined hands between them. "The world can survive without Supergirl for one day." _Famous last words._

With a jolt and the sound of what may have been a large explosion or rolling thunder, Kara, Alex and all those on the sidewalk were sent to the ground as it became apparent that the world had yet to stop shaking.

Soon, the rumbling roar of the ground beneath them shifting, splitting, cracking was joined by frightened screams and screeching brakes as plumes of dust rose where bridges and buildings fell. And all the while, the earth kept moving.

Kara unsteadily regained her feet, securing her glasses to the bridge of her nose as she looked on dazedly, not realising the danger she was in until her name was cried out and she was bodily tackled to the ground moments before an SUV collided with a fire hydrant a stone's throw away from where she had stood.

"Kara. Kara! You okay?" Alex moved towards her sister as she let out another cry of pain, hugging her arm close to her chest.

Kara shook her head vehemently then immediately regretting doing so as her arm throbbed and she found herself whimpering in pain. _Pain. She was in pain_ she thought disbelievingly.

Alex held her lightly, eyes and hands searching for any other hidden injuries as Kara tried to curl in on herself. Finding none, she focused returned her focus to what seemed to be causing her sister the most grief.

"Might be broken." She said simply, falling back into her Agent-mode —as Kara called it— and away from her Fretting-Big-Sister-Mode —as Kara didn't dare call it to her face— as she removed her jacket and fashioned it into a make-shift sling.

Arm secured, Alex helped Kara to her feet and kept one arm around her as they made their way back to CatCo. pausing only at the sight of the tall and proud skyscrapers of their city broken in some places while plumes of smoke escaped in others.

They broke off from their daze when Kara's arm was jostled by a passing man issuing another hiss of pain from her and Alex automatically brought her closer to herself.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Alex pleaded with her sister.

"It will heal when I get my powers back." Alex opened her mouth to argue (probably something along the lines of Kryptonian thick-headedness) when her phone rang and she all but growled "Danvers" as she answered.

Kara watched as her shoulders tensed and her lips pursed together as the agent hung up with a parting "On my way." Alex sighed and turned back to her sister. _Her little sister who is hurt and needs medical attention but I have to go and deal with inconsiderate alien prisoner escapees._

Kara pre-empted whatever her sister had to say with a wave of her good hand. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Prisoner escaped. Base is going into lockdown, Henshaw wants me on the ground." Alex tried to explain by way of apology to which Kara simply smiled and waved her on again. "Go to the hospital, please." Alex tried one more time and Kara once again just shook her head.

Before Alex could start an argument again, Kara swept her into a tight one-armed hug which Alex immediately returned with equal, if not more, ferocity.

"Just be careful, alright" Kara mumbled near her ear.

"Back at ya" Alex replied with a faint smile.

"Don't worry, just keep yourself safe until your powers come back." Alex said, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "And if they do, call me."

Kara nodded and pulled her sister in again. "Love you." She muttered.

Alex's arms minutely tightened around her. "I love you, too"

They broke off and with one last glance, Alex disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 **AN:** **I am sorry for the very unimaginative title. I think my brain has quit on me.**

 **I do hope the story doesn't come off as rushed as I feel it does when I did my final read-through, the words just flowed on their own when I was writing it so, yeah :/**

 **But yeah anyway, with this out of the way I am once again taking other prompts and requests while I work on something to help me deal with all the feels I got from Hostile Takeover. (SO MANY PLOT-BUNNIES IN MY HEAD)**

 **Please do leave a comment good/bad/anything, I'm a tough cookie, I can handle it.**


End file.
